Naruto : The Destroyer
by Author Awan
Summary: "tidak lama lagi perang dunia shinobi ke 5 akan di mulai,,terimalah pembalasan ku" guman Naruto dengan seringaian dan diikuti petir menyambar.


**Naruto : The Destroyer**

**Karya:Author Awan**

**Pair:Naruto x ?**

**Genre:Adventure,Etc**

**Rate: M **

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto bukan milik saya**

**tapi milik Masashi kishimoto **

**WARNING:Typo(s) berterbangan,ide pasaran,ooc,maybe,lemon,rape,lime,strong naru,goodlikenaru,ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** .**

'Thinking'

"Bicara"

"**Biju/Summon talk**"

**-keterangan tempat-**

**'Biju/Summon think'**

"**Jutsu****"**

**Chapter 1:**

Terlihat seorang remaja berumur 17 tahun di dalam gua yang gelap dan hampir mirip dengan labotarium di dalamnya..dan terlihat mata merah dengan sembilan titik berputar lambat dan memakai jubbah hitam beraksen Awan Merah.. dia adalah Naruto ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang… selama ini dia bersembunyi di dalam gua yang di gunakan oleh Madara Uchiha. Dia bersembunyi di gua milik Madara Uchiha karena tidak ada yang tahu. Dia di cap sebagai penghianat setelah **PDS4** selesai. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di situ dan melakukan berbagai penelitian untuk membalas dendam..

"tidak lama lagi perang dunia shinobi ke 5 akan di mulai,,terimalah pembalasan ku" guman Naruto dengan seringaian dan diikuti petir menyambar.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Naruto berjalan santai menyusuri hutan yang lebat. Dan dapat ia dengarkan suara burung berbagai jenis berkicauan di berbagai tangkai pohon.. pohon-pohon yang rindang membuat suasana menjadi sejuk hingga surai pirangnya berkibar karena hembusan angin. Namun tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang mencoba untuk mengepungnya. Mereka memakai topeng. Naruto pun segera merapal segel tangan dengan cepat sambil berkata

**"Katon : Gouka Mekkyau "**

Pemuda tersebut menyemburkan api bersekala besar sambil memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat. Segerombolan orang tersebut terjatuh dengan tubuh yang terbakar. "Kalian sebut diri kalian sebagai anbu. Heh, lemah sekali" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang mengejek.

Baru satu langkah pemuda tersebut beranjak dari tempatnya dia sudah diserbu oleh puluhan kunai dan pedang yang mengarah padanya. Dengan reflek yang bagus pemuda tersebut mengambil tubuh yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan menjadikannya perisai.

Pemuda tersebut memejamkan mata sesaat. Iris yang semula berwarna hitam kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang mengitarinya. Ya, mata tersebut merupakan doujutsu andalan klan uchiha dan namanya adalah sharingan. yang ia dapatkan dari Madara Uchiha seusai perang.. dan sebelum dirinya di cap sebagai ninja penghianat oleh desa

Tiga tomoe tersebut mulai berputar untuk memindai daerah sekitar. Setelah pemuda tersebut mendapatkan informasi dari matanya, dia langsung membuang tubuh yang ia jadikan sebagai perisai tadi dan mulai mencabut pedang besar yang ada di punggungnya.

Informasi yang ia dapat dari matanya adalah keberadaan musuh dan jumlah musuh. Dengan cepat ia melesat ke tempat musuhnya dan menghabisi mereka semua. Dengan waktu kurang dari 15 menit semua musuhnya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah. Hutan yang tadinya tenang dan bersih kini berubah menjadi rusak dan dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah.

Pemuda tersebut berdiri dengan santainya dan menaruh sabit dan Gunbai kembali ke punggungnya. "Apa semua anbu selemah ini ? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Pemuda tersebut menonaktifkan sharingannya dan irisnya berubah menjadi hitam kembali.

Pemuda tersebut merupakan tokoh utama kita. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Missing-nin sekaligus pembunuh bayaran. Dia merupakan ninja pelarian dengan tingkat SSS dengan kemampuan yang sangat tinggi. Dia juga seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat handal.

Rambut pirangnya yang panjang melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin. Dia memiliki warna mata onyx.. berwarna hitam legam yang tajam dan menusuk bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Dia memakai sebuah jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah. Walau akatsuki sudah mati dan juga madara.. tapi Naruto kembali menggunakanya. dan Bagian depan jubahnya dibiarkan terbuka dan menampakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna orange dengan lengan berwarna hitam. Di bagian depan kaos tersebut terdapat sebuah gambar spiral berwarna hitam. Itu merupakan lambang yang khas bagi seorang uzumaki.

Lengan dari jubahnya hanya sampai sikunya saja. Dia juga memakai sarung tangan tanpa jari. Celana yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam kebiruan seperti celana yang kebanyakan dipakai oleh anggota akatsuki. Di punggungnya tergantung sebuah Gunbai dan juga sabit(seperti saat pertarungan Madara dan Hashirama). Gunbai dan sabit tersebut adalah Gunbai dan sabit milik Madara Uchiha yang ia rebut setelah membunuh Madara Uchiha pada saat PDS4. Dibalik jubahnya terdapat juga puluhan senbon dan juga kunai beracun.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh naruto berhenti sesaat saat merasakan bahaya. Tepat dari arah kirinya melesat sebuah kunai yang sudah di aliri cakra dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto hanya memundurkan sedikit kepalanya dan kunai tersebut melesat di depan kepalanya. Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah asal kunai tersebut. Lagi-lagi dari belakang melesat sebuah kunai berkecepatan tinggi yang mengincar kepalanya.

Dengan gerakan yang santai, naruto sedikit mengangkat pedangnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. **TRANG**… suara berdenting terdengar saat laju kunai tersebut tertahan oleh sabit milik naruto. Kali ini dari balik semak-semak muncul dua orang bertopeng. Mereka bukan anbu, melainkan seorang hunter-nin.

Naruto membalik badannya dan menatap kedua hunter-nin tersebut dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk yang bisa membuat siapa saja gemetar. "Apa ini ? dua hunter-nin dari konoha. Apa Hokage menyuruh kalian ? "

"Sudahlah bocah, jangan banyak omong kau. Sekarang kau menyerah saja sebelum kami habisi" jawab salah satu hunter tersebut.

"Heh, menyerah katamu. Kau pikir kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Sekarang buktikan jika kalian memang bisa menghabisiku" sahut naruto dengan nada yang mengejek.

Salah satu dari mereka melesat ke arah naruto dan mencabut tantou yang ada di punggungnya. Hunter tersebut mengayunkan tantounya ke arah Naruto, tapi serangannya tertahan oleh pedang besar milik naruto. Dengan sekali ayunan, Naruto mampu mementalkan hunter tersebut. Namun hunter yang satunya lagi telah selesai melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak

**"Katon : Goukakkyu No Jutsu"**

Sebuah bola api berukuran besar keluar dari mulut hunter tersebut dan siap membakar naruto. Tidak tinggal diam, naruto juga melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dengan cepat

**"Suiton : Suijinheki"**

Semburan air yang sangat banyak keluar dari tubuh naruto dan membentuk sebuah dinding air. Kedua jutsu saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan sebuah asap yang tebal. Tiba-tiba saja naruto sudah berada di belakang hunter tersebut dan menebas punggungnya dengan sabit. Hunter tersebut langsung tersungkur dengan luka menganga di punggungnya. Satu orang yang masih tersisa mencoba untuk kabur.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja. Jangan harap." Hunter tersebut tidak menyadari kalau Naruto mengaktifkan E.

**"Amaterasu"**

Naruto mengarahkan api hitam itu ke arrah hunter-nin yang mencoba untuk kabur tadi.. setelah selesai membakar dengan Amaterasu Naruto pun memadamnkannya.

"Heh, ternyata mereka hanya bermulut besar saja. Membosankan." Dengan itu Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke tempat makam-makam Ninja untuk mengambil sempelnya dan membangkitkannya menggunakan EDO TENSEI untuk mengawali perang kembali. Dan mendapatkan pasukan EDO TENSEI yang lebih banyak.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Yoo I'am come back dengan fic baru lagi..dengan memcoba Naruto menjadi DARK maaf kalo jelek. Mohon Reviewnya.. ini adalah fic percobaan..


End file.
